Rima's Diary
by iamlegend42
Summary: Dear diary, today FTF made a deal with me... and i agreed. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME? I DEMAND THE ANSWER!" Rima tries to ruin Nagi's life-- and Tadase's one at that, too. .:ON HIATUS:.
1. Chapter 1

**Rima's Diary**

**Now I know I called this fic "Rima's Diary" but it's not completely diary entries. **

**Diary entries are in **_italic_.

**Diary headers are in **_**bold italic.**_

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Rima and Nagi were in the royal garden alone, sipping tea and eating (in Rima's case, nibbling) cookies in complete silence.

Finally, after like about…10 minutes? Nagi broke the silence.

"Rima-chan! I'm just curious, what do you do as a hobby?"

Rima scowled.

"You're not curious. You just want to please the new teacher by answering every single question on that stupid survey so you'll be the model student again.. I'm not stupid, you know. And since when do you call me "Rima-chan"? Change the honorific."

Nagi shrugged. Then he came up with a naughty idea.

"Okay, then how about Rima-koi? How'z that sound?" He smirked.

Rima banged her mug of tea onto the table in shock. Luckily she didn't bang it too hard; the tea only slopped over the brim of the mug.

"What the heck? No chances! And you know what? I'm going home. You're getting too much like Ikuto. Don't you dare call me that in front of the school tomorrow, FTF."

Nagi frowned. "FTF?"

"Fujisaki the Freak."

And with that, Rima picked up her schoolbag and stormed out of the royal garden, leaving Nagi with extra cookies (that weren't bitten, of course) to bring home.

~*~

_**This is Rima's diary. Trespassers will be tickled to death by Kusukusu.**_

_Yay. Privacy at last. I can't believe FTF actually suggested calling me Rima-koi!! Ugh. Come off it, FTF! Does he need to go to the loony bin? Anyway, gtg now. You know, it's been a lot more peaceful since dad moved to Chicago. Even mom seems a whole lot nicer. Be back tomorrow. Bye. _

**How was that? I don't really know what to say here. What? It's my first fic! Anyways, review!**

**~42**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rima's diary**

**Hi, sorry I updated so late. My mom wouldn't let me go onto the computer until I finished… **_**something**_**…**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. (thanks to white death for reminding me)**

**(Rima's POV)**

**The next day **

_Rrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggggggggg. (_**A/n my pathetic attempt at an alarm clock)**

Snore.

~10 minutes later~

"Rima get UP! You're gonna be late for school if you don't!"

I opened my eyes to see the face of my mother.

"What."

"15 more minutes till school starts! Did the alarm clock not ring?"

"I dun- WHAT??"

Uh-oh. 15 minutes. I'm so dead.

~10 minutes later~

I grabbed my schoolbag and raced down the stairs.

"Toast for breakfast, Rima! Grab-and-go!"

I grabbed a piece of toast, thanked mama and raced out of the door.

I looked at the piece of toast in my hand and stuffed it in my mouth. (**A/n no manners!?)**

And bumped into someone.

Guess who it was.

FTF. Just my luck. Sigh…

~*~

**(Nagi's POV)**

"Rima??"

"Geez, if you hadn't been standing there I wouldn't have crashed into you. Now there's only 1 minute to school starts and I'm gonna be late!"

Oh really. She was the one who bumped into me!

But I didn't want to be glared to death so I picked her up bridal style and ran to school. Of course, she yelled at me.

But who cares? Nagi, 1, Rima, 0. Wahahahaha.

It was pretty annoying too. Having to run through all the "Nagihiko-sama!! Why her???"s and the "Rima-sama!! Why him???"s.

~5 minutes later~

nikaidou was going on and on about fractions and decimals. I already knew this so I took out a piece of paper. On it I wrote:

NAGI | RIMA

1 0

I grinned. The competition had started.

~*~

_**This is Rima's diary. Trespassers will be tickled to death by kusukusu. **_

_Die, Nagihiko. Die, Nagihiko. __Why are you still ALIVE????????????? Why are you_ _torturing_ _me like this??????????? You just HAD to carry me bridal style didn't you. NOW I WILL HAVE NO MORE FANBOYS BECAUSE THEY WILL THINK I LIKE YOU, YOU –swear-swear-swear- I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**~to be continued~**

**review please!**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rima's Diary**

**Hi again! Sorry if this chapter seems unusually short but I've only got 2 hours to type it. Enjoy and review! By the way, Rima doesn't know that Nagi is Nade. And Kirishma is the Rima fan boy leader.**

**(Kirishma's POV) **

_Rima-sama!! _

_Why did you leave me for him!?!?_

_WHAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMM???????????????????_

I was walking down the road that led Rima's house alone.

I dug out a piece of paper from my bag that I had written on yesterday night.

It said:

**MORNING**

WALK TO RIMA'S HOUSE

WALK RIMA TO SCHOOL

ASK HER WHY SHE CHOSE HIM

LISTEN TO HER REASON PATIENTLY

**RECESS**

ASK NAGIHIKO WHY HE HAD TO CARRY RIMA

LISTEN TO HIS REASON

SAY IT IS LAME ANYWAY

PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE

WALK AWAY

**DISMISSAL**

GO HOME AND MAKE ANOTHER LIST FOR TOMORROW

I had reached Rima's house and so I knocked on the door twice.

Rima's mother opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Mashiro-san." I replied.

"Sorry, she is already on her way to school." Then she smiled and closed the door.

Just great.

Plan foiled.

I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the bin.

~*~

**(Rima's POV)**

During all the classes I had with Kirishma, I couldn't help but notice he was staring weirdly at me.

So at recess I walked up to him.

"Why were you staring at me?"

I noticed his cheeks turned scarlet. So this is the Rima fan club leader. Interesting.

"I-I was just w-wondering why N-Nagihiko was carrying y-you yesterday. Why d-did you choose h-him?"

I frowned. Choose FTF? Fat chance.

So I drew in a deep breath and…

"FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO GET YOUR FAT LAZY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!!!"

Wow. I didn't know I could shout so loud. Impressive, Rima.

**Sorry, I'm going to stop it here. I've only got five minutes left. I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. So anyway, review! p.s. sorry this chapter doesn't have diary entry. The next chapter will definitely have one.**

**~42**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rima's Diary**

**Hi. Bye. =D **

**(Nagi's POV)**

I turned around to find Rima screaming her head off at me. The students at my table stared at me.

I heard chuckling. Kukai.

"Stop laughing goddamnit!" I hissed.

By now, the whole recess room was silent.

Unknown boys stared at Rima, unknown girls stared at me. Great.

"Coming, missy!" I said at sweetly as I could, sounding a little like Nade.

I walked over to Rima's table.

"STOP STARING, PEOPLE!!!"

Yep, that was Rima.

All unknown heads quickly turned back to their boring bentos.

I heard Kukai chuckling, again.

I glared at him and he immediately shut up.

Rima glared at Kirishma and pointed to me.

"Now talk. I'm going to eat," she hissed before stomping back to her table.

"Ehh… I was w-wondering if you had f-feelings for… R-rima-sama?"

I decided that I would answer like a human who loves to stone.

I mean, WHO WOULD ASK ME THAT SORT OF QUESTION?

"No comment."

"E-eh?"

"No comment."

He sighed.

"I-I guess I'll g-get nothing o-out of you. B-bye, then," he sighed, not even daring to glare at me.

He left while a smirk formed on my lips.

_!! _**(A/n my pathetic attempt of a school bell)**

At least _he_ wasn't going to ask any more questions.

Caught up in my thoughts, I nearly got punished for being late during math class; I arrived with a second to spare.

During the entire lesson, I couldn't help but notice Rima scribbling away in a little notebook; I only looked up when Nikaidou called my name repeatedly.

"Really, fujisaki-kun, I expect better tomorrow!" he called as I raced away to the next class.

**~*~**

_**This is Rima's diary. Trespassers will be tickled to death by Kusukusu.**_

_You're smart, aren't you, FTF?__Scaring away the meheartrimasama (AKA MHRS) club leader. I LIKE BEING POPULAR!!!!!!!!! And now you've scared them away I'll probably be unpopular now. THANKS A LOT! Freak. Gotta go now, am discussing with Amu (who, incase you haven't noticed, is NOT a freak like FTF) on how to get rid of Tadase and his sparkly attacks. Bye._

**(Rima's POV)**

Amu and I were discussing tactics to send Tadase to America and get him out of our life forever. Yay.

Yaya couldn't come because she would blab about it to the whole wide world as long as she was given candy;

Kairi couldn't come because he was going to study;

Tadase couldn't come because…duh…

Nagi couldn't come because Rima banned him.

Ikuto couldn't come because Amu banned him.

Utau was coming later. She, too, was getting annoyed by the sparkly attacks.

"Amu. You're bait."

"Why?"

"He likes you."

"So what?"

"So if you go to America he'll definitely go there."

"Then I'll be stuck there!"

"Buy a ticket back secretly. Convince Tadase you're becoming a PR."

"…fine. Ehh… how bout my dad?"

"School trip."

"Eh?"

"Man, Amu are you dense?!? Tell your dad you're going on a school trip."

"Oh."

So the arguing continued like this everyday with Rima yelling her head off and Amu chuckling nervously until Utau came. Everything was… sometimes worse, sometimes better, depending on Utau's mood.

~*~

**~at home (still Rima's POV) ~**

I was lying on my couch flipping gag manga and listening to radio. I was in a cheerful mood.

We had finally come up with a plan to get rid of Tadase once and for all.

Only because Amu FINALLY agreed to go to America and lie to her family.

She cried and cried, not wanting to lie to her mama again. Wooooow. So?

We were practically drowning when Utau snapped and screamed at Amu that she was being waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too childish for her own good.

Amu stopped crying at once and straightened herself up.

She said that she would lie but make it up to her family by treating them to hotdogs.

"Finished reminiscing in funny memories?" Kusukusu sniggered.

I frowned and was about to flick her forehead with my index finger and thumb when

"Hi, Rima-chan!!"

The freak. Wow.

I sucked in a deep breath. I heard Kusukusu whispering to Rhythm and Temari. All three charas covered their ears.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY WINDOW YOU FREAK YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY MY MOM'S NOT HERE BECAUSE SHE'LL OPEN THE DOOR AND ACCUSE US OF -beep-ING EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!"

I took a deep breath and death glared at him.

He shrugged and hopped into my room.

"I wanted to tell you, Tsukasa said you had a 90% chance of having a new chara born tonight."

I stared at him, not quite believing my ears.

"See? There's a bump under you're blanket the size of a chara egg."

I pulled out the bumpy thing and, sure enough, it was a chara egg.

It looked just like Kusukusu's egg except it was sky blue and navy blue.

"I'll be going now. Bye Rima-chan."

I followed him to the window, still in a daze.

He clambered out, stopping only to kiss me lightly on the cheek.

_That_ made me snap out of my daze.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!" I yelled after him, only to hear him chuckling loudly.

"Stop laughing!!!!!!"

"Rima, it's hatching!"

"What?" I cried, not believing my comedy chara.

Indeed, there were cracks on the egg.

And then out flew…

**Cliffhanger! BWAHAHA! I've put up a poll on my profile. It's about the new chara's name, I can't decide. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rima's diary**

**I do not own anything. Man, I keep forgetting to say that! Enjoy.**

**(Rima's POV)**

And then out flew…

"Hi, Rima! I'm Kiki!"

Kiki's blonde hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail.

She was wearing a navy blue gym leotard, a pair of navy blue stockings, a sky blue hair band, a pair of sky blue wrist cuffs and a pair of sky blue ballet shoes.

She also had navy blue star-and-moon tattoos on her cheeks.

"Which part of me do you represent?" I asked, obviously not understanding what a gym leotard meant.

"The part of you which yearns to do sports perfectly," she replied with a "duh…" kind of accent.

Ah. So now maybe I have a 0.0000000000001 chance of beating FTF in basketball.

~*~

**(Nagi's POV)**

I was scrubbing my mouth with a big brush.

I didn't know what brush it was, and frankly, I didn't care.

Kissing Rima's cheek was the worst decision I had ever made.

She doesn't bathe properly!

Her cheek tasted gross.

I stopped scrubbing my mouth to rinse it.

At the same time, I glanced at the brush.

A toilet brush.

I threw up and fainted in the bathroom.

It was only when Rhythm charanri'd with me he managed to walk me to the bed.

**~next day, recess~ (still Nagi's POV)**

I was complaining about the food I had bought.

It wasn't the food, really.

It was Rima's cheek.

"The hamburger tastes like shit, the fries taste like-"

"Fries?"

I turned around to see Rima standing behind me.

"DON'T INSULT THE FRIES!!" It was a small voice. Not Rima.

Behind Rima's hair two charas flew out.

"Kusukusu." I was not in a good mood. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Kiki!" The other chara exclaimed before Kusukusu could answer. "Rima's second chara!"

"Okay, fine. Whatever. What's wrong with insulting fries?"

Fatal mistake.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH INSULTING FRIES?????????? INSULTING FRIES???????? FRIES????????????? FRIES ARE THE ONLY REASON, ONE AND ONLY REASON I AGREED TO COME WITH RIMA TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!! I WOULD RATHER BE AT HER HOME PRACTISING YOGA!!!!!!!!!!! FRIES ARE EXACTLY ONE THIRD OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!! ONE THIRD!!!!!!!!!! SO DON'T. INSULT. FRIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okayyyy?"

"Let's go, Kiki," smirked Rima.

Then she bent down and whispered in my ear:

"Payback time, freak."

**~*~**

**(Tadase's POV)**

I saw Rima's new chara yelling her head off at Fujisaki-kun.

Good for him.

He shouldn't be hanging around Rima so much.

Why?

Because fate and destiny knows Rima and I will be lovers.

Fujisaki-kun… watch out.

**~*~**

**(Nagi's POV)**

My ear hurt so badly that I could barely hear.

"Fujisaki-san!"

I bolted upright as Nikaidou shouted in my ear.

"Pay attention!"

I rubbed my ear and glared at him, something I don't usually do.

**~after school~ (still Nagi's POV)**

I trudged home, my ear still aching.

How can such a small chara shout so loud?

To be honest, I might go deaf. Oh dear.

I staggered to my room and pulled out a special piece of card from my table drawer.

I added on to it, so now it looked like this:

NAGI | RIMA

1 0

0 1

It should have been put under Kiki's name, but she was Rima's chara.

Darn.

~*~

_**This is Rima's diary. Trespassers will be tickled to death by Kusukusu.**_

_Wait, I have to include Kiki._

_**This is Rima's diary. Trespassers will be tickled to death by Kusukusu or become Kiki's personal punching bag for a day.**_

_Better, right? Kiki will be on my "very honoured" list for a week. Shouting the crap out of FTF's ear? Perfect! Way to go!! Tomorrow you can have a big basket of fries while doing yoga at home, Kiki. You don't need to come to school with me until Thursday. Tomorrow's Tuesday so you can stay home with fries tomorrow and the day after. Gtg, bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rima's diary**

**Sorry-pant-that I-pant-haven't-pant updated in-pant-weeks. I just started school and THE TEACHERS ARE GOING BONKERS. Especially mother tongue. You what the mother tongue teacher's motto is??? "No day is complete without homework. Bwahahahaha." (I added the bwahaha part but so?? You get the gist) **

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Veggie Tales or Cadbury. **

_~after school, Nagi's POV~_

"I have a life, you know!!!!!!!!"

Stupid, stupid mum.

I need time to bathe, sleep and do homework, right??

And she insists on me practicing dancing all day.

That's right, all day.

"But there's a competition next next next next next next month!!"

"Yeah… half a year to go."

"No no, we must win this year. Must. Then I have can-"

"BYE MOM!!! I'LL BE UPSTAIRS IF YOU NEED ME!!!"

I paused, then:

"DON'T NEED ME."

I ran all the way upstairs.

_~after rushing frantically through homework, still Nagi's POV~_

I sighed in relief and put a hand to my forehead.

Homework: check!!!

"_And I keep bleedin' keep, keep bleedin' love; I keep bleedin' keep, keep bleedin' love…"_

I picked up my hand phone.

"Hello? Fujisaki Nagihiko speaking." I snapped, not in the best of moods.

"Ugg FTF. What's the homework?"

My voice softened immediately.

"Math and bio. Oh, and chem."

"Oh. C-Y-A."

-beeeeeeeeeeeep-

"Wait! What's C-Y-A??"

See how rude Rima-chan can be? I can't believe I softened my voice. Grr.

~*~

_~next day at school, Rima's POV~_

"Mashiro-san, can you tell me what a fraction is?"

"Um….no?"

"-Sigh- Fujisaki-kun?"

"A fraction is a number that can represent part of a whole."

"Very good! Here, a golden star under your name…"

I snorted. Goodie-two-shoes FTF to the rescue. AGAIN.

I noticed FTF staring at me. Weird.

I raised my hand in the air.

"Yes, Mashiro-san?"

"Miss Inoue, please tell Fujisaki over there to keep his prying eyes to himself."

He immediately averted his eyes and turned as red as Bob the Tomato from Veggie Tales. Hehe.

_~lunch, still Rima's POV~_

"Hey Amu, when are you leaving for America?"

"Next week. My sensible mom is helping me pack while I'm in school."

"Crazy dad?'

"Spinning around and hopping about, screaming about the danger of boys."

"…"

"WHO WANTS CANDY!!!!?"

Yaya was holding up a big basket crammed full of Cadbury chocolate bars.

"No thanks, Yaya-chan."

"…No?"

"Nope."

Yaya started to bawl.

Utau, Amu and I stared in shock.

"Yes please, Yaya-chan."

"…Yes?"

"Okay...."

"YAY!!!"

And then the worst thing that could ever happen… happened.

FTF came over to our table.

"Could I speak to Rima privately for a while, please?"

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"No."

"Do you want candy??"

FTF smirked.

"That's 2 yes's and 1 no. So I do!"

He caught hold of my wrist just as I was going to make a dash for it.

Yes, I'm a slow runner.

Grr.

_~after dragging Rima to the park, Nagi's POV~_

Rima was death glaring at me.

And panting heavily at the same time.

"I HAVE SHORT LEGS, YOU KNOW!?!? DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK MY LEG!?!?"

"…Maybe, maybe not."

"Ugg."

"Look, Rima…"

I had no idea how to say this.

Yes, I have fallen for Mashiro Rima, who hates me and doesn't know I'm a cross dresser.

"Honorific? You are not permitted to call me Rima."

"Shut up and wait."

"YOU WANNA A DEATHWISH, KID??"

"…"

Then I had an idea.

"Uh, Rima? I think I have to go. I have a bit of stomach ache."

-Blink-

"Good. I'm going too."

She stomped away in that cute manner of hers.

Sigh…

_~next day, still Nagi's POV~_

I came to school dressed as Nade today.

"Hi Amu!"

"Ehh? But- I thought- HUH??"

I bent down and whispered my plan to her.

"…Ah…"

"Can you do me a favour and tell Tadase, Yaya, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai?"

"Sure! Bye _Nadeshiko!_!"

_~guardian meeting, still Nagi's POV~_

I waited at the school gates, waiting for the right time to walk in.

-DEET-DEET-DEET-** (a/n: My pathetic attempt of a beeping watch)**

I walked into the Royal Garden.

"Hi," I greeted everybody in my most 'Nadeshiko' voice.

Yaya jumped up from her seat and glomped me.

"Nade-chi!!"

Amu winked at me and mouthed the word 'acting'.

I grinned at her.

"So," I started, sitting down gracefully on a chair beside Rima.

"Anything strange lately? Easter up to anything?"

Rima death glared at me.

"Who said you could ask? You're not a Guardian. Why are you here? You're not a guardian-"

"Sorry, but I-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT!!!!!!!"

"…"

"Get. Out. Of. The. Royal. Garden. Now."

"It isn't yours, what right do you have?"

"It isn't yours either!!!"

I sighed. The plan wasn't really working. But I could still get back on track so…

"I know. It's the school's property. So ask Tsukasa if you want me out."

-SLAP-SLAP-

I twitched.

"Um, guys, I'm gonna take Rima to the park for a while, okay?"

"Sure!" They chorused, except Rima.

"No. Frickin'. Way." That was Rima.

I shrugged.

"Majority wins! C'mon, Rima!"

Good thing I play basketball. She was as light as a feather.

_~at the park, still Nagi's POV~_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, FTF???"

"Rima… there's something I gotta tell you…"

"What. Make it snappy."

I sighed.

"This."

I untied the rubber band and shook my hair back into place.

She gasped, eyes widening… I took my chance.

I leaned down and kissed her squarely on the lips.

_~to be continued~_

**Cliffie! Wahaha! Review… review…**

**If I get enough reviews, I'll update. Not telling how many is enough!**

**There is no diary entry in this chapter b'coz Rima is still at the park and obviously cannot write while being kissed.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~42**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rima's Diary**

**Ok, sorry for not updating for about a month? My tests are here already and I need to study!!! But now I'll only be updating monthly until I have time, like in June maybe twice and who knows how many times in November and December. But I have exams so during that period, (could last a whole month) I won't update. Enjoy!**

_And he kissed her squarely on the lips._

_Park, normal POV~_

Rima pushed him away with The Death Glare x99999.

"Rima…"

"WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU DOING??? THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!!!! GIRLS TREASURE THAT!!!!!!!!! I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY FIRST KISS, DARN YOU IDIOT CROSSDRESSER!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF CROSSDRESSING?????? I'M TELLING AMU-CHAN!!!! YOU-"

"Amu knows. All the guardians know."

"AND I ONLY KNOW NOW????"

"Sorry…"

"SORRY DOESN'T HELP!!!!!"

"Rima,"

"SHUT IT!!!!!"

"Rima, people are staring at you."

"IT'S YOU!!!"

"You."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME??????"

"Rima…"

"YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO CALL ME RIMA!!!!!! ADD AN HONORIFIC, FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!!!!!!"

"Just like an old couple… *chuckles*"

"…"

"KING????????"

"TADAGAY???????"

"…It's Tadase, Mashiro-san."

"HECK CARES!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fujisaki-kun, do you mind if I talk to Mashiro-san privately for about 10 minutes?"

"Fine but don't take too long."

"AND I HAVE NO FRICKIN' SAY IN THIS??????"

"No."

"Nope."

"…I HATE YOU PEOPLES!!!!! WHATTYA STARING AT???? HUH???????"

"C'mon, Mashiro-san…"

So, Tadase dragged Rima to the empty (by now it should be) royal garden.

~*~

_~Royal Garden, Rima's POV~_

I don't believe it.

Does God hate me?

"Look, Mashiro-san, I just wanted to say that… um…"

"Tadagay. You do know Amu is going to America alone tomorrow?"

"Yes but… you see…"

"What? You wanna hold a concert and have person xxx singing there?"

"… Who's person xxx?"

Gosh, he's dumb.

"ANONYMOUS PERSON!!!!!"

"Oh. No, but…"

"BUT WHAT????????? OUT WITH IT!!!! NO STUTTERING, FOR BLEEPIN'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!"

"?"

"HUH? Say that again?"

"…I'll not beat around the bush. I love you so will you be my girlfriend?" **(A/n: I felt horrible writing that)**

"HELL NO!!!!!!!!"

I tried to run but I had to avid all the darn chairs and who-knows-what-else so that Tadagay had enough time to Charanari with Kiseki and block the doors. Damn him.

"Too bad, can't run!"

"Yeah right. Kusukusu!" I muttered.

"Okay!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Tightrope dancer!" I used it to break through his stupid 'holy crown' or something like that and the doors. He's so weak.

"Juggling party!" Hopefully that slowed Tadagay down.

I ran as fast as I could, only to turn and see Tadagay racing behind me.

"Oh shit."

"Rima, this is Kusukusu. When you need an upgrade just say so! I will decide whether it's necessary or not. In this case, yes it is!"

I felt power coursing through my veins.

"Juggling party double!"

Double pins, double strength, double endurance, double speed and not to mention, double _weight_.

"IN YOUR FACE, TADAGAY!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

I ran off while he tried to avoid my pins. Hehe.

~*~

_~at home, Rima's POV~_

"Hey Kiki. Just wondering why I haven't charanri'd with you yet?"

"Cos' I'm not always with you."

"OK. Starting from tomorrow, you WILL come with me everywhere, like Kusukusu."

"Ok."

"_1, 21 guns/ Lay down your arms, give up the fight/1, 21 guns/ Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I…"_

I picked up my hand phone.

"What."

"Rima-chan, meet me at the park in 10 minutes, ok? Bye."

-Click-

That HAD to be FTF.

I don't believe myself but I'm going.

_~*~_

_~10 minutes later, park, Nagi's POV~_

I saw Rima coming and prepared my speech again.

Somehow, I can't.

Why?

I do not know. Even though I'm a 'smarty-pants', so Rima says.

I don't even know what's wrong with me. Wow.

"FTF. What."

"Rima-chan! Come with me to a shadier place."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"*grumbles*Fine."

"Yay!"

…

I sound like an idiot. Seriously.

So I dragged her gently **(A/n: Is that even possible?)** to a small, empty pavilion.

"So… umm…"

"Out with it. Before I leave."

"?"

"…Great. First Tadagay, now you. Do I really have to Charanari again?"

"King liked you too?"

"Yeah and I had to Charanari to escape."

"So… you don't like me."

"Yep. Guessed right."

"Ok, tell you what. Let's play a dating game. You pretend to be my girlfriend for one month and at the end of the month we decide. If you still don't like being with me, we'll 'break up'. If you're ok with it, nothing changes except it won't be a game anymore. Deal?"

"… What about Tadagay?"

"Boo hoo to him."

"Two weeks."

"Nope, one month at least."

"Three weeks."

"Nope, one month at least."

"*grumbles* Fine."

I laughed inwardly. This girl hates me but gives in so easily to my ideas.

"C'mon. I'm taking you to meet my mom, as the start of the game."

"… This will only last for a month unless I like it, right?"

"Yep."

"Lead the way."

_~*~_

_~Nagi's house, Rima's POV~_

Boy, his house- mansion- is huge.

He took out a key ring from his pocket. Boy, there were LOADS of keys.

"How do you know which key is which?"

"I just know. It's a Fujisaki thing."

He unlocked the door and led me inside.

"Baaya!"

An elderly woman came scurrying out.

"Ah, Young Master, you have returned! And may I ask who this lovely girl is?"

"I'm Rima."

"Ah, Rima-san! Welcome!"

"Thank you."

"Where is mother?" FTF asked the not-as-freaky-as-FTF servant.

"She was in her bedroom the last time I checked."

"Oh. Thanks!"

Then he dragged me AGAIN to his mother's bedroom.

And guess what? SHE WAS FREAKIER THAN HIM.

"Nagihiko. You're back! Who's this?"

"I'm Rima."

"Rima! I've heard about you. Nagihiko frequently talks about you."

"…He does?"

"Yes! Tell her, Nagihiko!"

"Mom, no!"

"If he won't, I will! He often tells me that you're really pretty, which you are, and he wants to become your-"

FTF hurriedly covered his mother's mouth while his cheeks turned scarlet. "MOM!!!!!"

"Become my what? Boyfriend? Because yes he is, already."

I did not know why I just said that. It just tumbled out of my mouth.

"*gasp* really? Nagihiko! You finally have a girlfriend! Yay!!!!!!!"

"*blushes* mom…"

"*has the WTF look on face* Fujisaki-san…"

"No, no! Just call me mom like Nagihiko does! So, when's the wedding?"

"WHAT IN BLEEPIN'S SAKE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"The marriage, of course! You too are happily in love right?"

"Well…um…"

And so this stupid and awkward conservation ended when I remembered something- Tadagay loved me, not Amu, so the plan to get rid of him forever would fail.

"Bye peoples!" I shouted as I raced through the door.

"She does seem interesting, doesn't she… how many children are you gonna have?"

"MOM!!!!!!!!"

~*~

_~home, Amu's POV~_

"Amu-chan! There's a call from Rima-chan! Something involving a gay, sparkly person!"

Had to be Tadase-kun.

"Coming!"

I tried to run down the stairs but-

*tumble, crash, boom, bang, oochie, owchie, yowch, oww, oof and AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!*

Yep, tripping over the first step can create a din. Remember that.

"Amu?"

"Rima-chan! What is it about Tadase-kun?"

"Well, today he dragged me to the royal garden and said he loved me. So the plan won't work."

"WTF????"

"I know. Hard to believe."

"Ok, so I cancel the flight, unpack my stuff, and blah blah blah blah?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Meetings start again tomorrow again, same timing. Utau knows."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye."

-Beep-

Darn you, Tadase-kun! Why, why, WHY?????????

**_This is Rima's diary. Tresspassers will be tickled while being punched._**

_I changed the header. Shorter, easier to write. HOW DARE THE STUPID MOTHER SAY THAT KINDA STUFF????????? I'm too tired, lazy and angry to write any more, going to sleep now. Bye._

**So, how was that? Idiotic? Great? Stupid? Funny? Review, they really make my day. =D**

**~42-chan**


End file.
